Confessing Isn't Easy
by paigeydoll
Summary: Tamaki has to tell Haruhi how he feels. He can't wait any longer. He plans the perfect day, but when dealing with the host club, nothing ever goes quite as planned. OOC - sorry.


_Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Unfortunately. Sigh._

_I wrote this story for my younger sister who loves Tamaki and who was traumatized by my story 'What He's Really Like'. This is for you, sweetie._

_

* * *

_

Haruhi Fujioka woke up to a banging on the door and, angry at the incessant sound that was giving her a headache, jumped out of bed, stomped to her front door and flung it open to see a smiling, bright-eyed Tamaki Suoh standing on the welcome mat. She glared at him. "What do you want, Tamaki-senpai?"

He widened his eyes at her tone and then suddenly blushed and went tongue-tied when he saw the cute, strawberry-covered nightdress she had on. It didn't even quite reach to her knees and his face was so red, Haruhi was momentarily pulled out of her anger with the worry that Tamaki was sick with fever or having a heart attack or the like.

"Senpai, are you okay? Your face is very red." She raised a hand to his forehead and felt it. She frowned. "You're very warm. Maybe you should go back home and rest."

"No," he eventually squeaked. "I'm-I'm not sick. It's just…uh…hot out here, yeah, it's very hot out here." He wiped a hand along his brow and licked his lips. "Whoo, it's hot."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, unintentionally giving Tamaki heart palpitations from her cuteness, and stayed still for a moment. "Actually, it feels rather cool outside."

"Well, may-maybe to you but I-I'm trying…out…a n-new…COAT! Yes, a coat that makes the wearer really warm," he lied guiltily, brandishing his relatively normal, ridiculously expensive gray coat proudly. "What do you think, Haruhi? Isn't it fabulous?"

"Well, if it's making you that warm, it can't be good for you. Clearly, it's not really ready yet. You should leave it at home from now on."

His eye twitched. It was his favourite coat. He should have known better; he should have remembered her character.

Abruptly he remembered Haruhi's state of dress and the receding blush came back full force. "Uh, Haruhi, shouldn't you get dressed? I came here because I wanted to take you out today. Is-is t-that all right with…you?"

She thought for a moment and then smiled up at him. "Oh, I guess it is. I don't have any plans for today, I don't think." She looked behind him and saw that he seemed alone and that only one limousine was parked outside. She scratched her head, looking confused. "Where are the others, Tamaki-senpai? Are they meeting us somewhere else?"

The others.

She thought this was a Host Club excursion.

"Um, y-yeah. They are. Of course they are. I mean, it's not like I would try to take you out alone or anything. So why don't you go get ready and I'll make sure they're up and ready, okay?"

"Okay," Haruhi said slowly. She gave him a puzzled look and went back into her apartment.

Tamaki was acting even more strangely than usual.

She looked into her closet and, instead of going for the usual shorts and top, pulled out a white, knee-length, ruffled skirt with little purple flowers dotting it and a short-sleeved purple blouse.

She dressed and when she looked in the mirror, she was shocked to see that she actually looked quite feminine.

Why am I wearing this? She thought to herself and was about to change when she heard another knock on her door.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?" Tamaki called out.

She quickly ran a brush through her hair, pulled on a pair of white sandals, grabbed a small purse that held her money, phone and other things she may need, and ran to open the door to a surprised Tamaki. She smiled at him. "Yep, here I am. Did I make you wait long?"

"N-not at all," he said, staring at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. "You look amazing, Haruhi," he said softly, complete sincerity in his voice.

She blushed and looked at the ground for a second before looking back up to say, "Thank you."

He cleared his throat. "Well, we better hurry. Um, I have a picnic in the car and we'll meet the others at a big park about twenty minutes away. Come." He escorted her down the stairs and to his car.

She almost stumbled from the strength of his pulling and laughed. "Careful, senpai. It wouldn't be good if I fell."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He escorted her once again but this time more gently. He had to calm down.

He had something he had to do and while he hadn't planned on the presence of the other hosts, he could work around them and still do what he intended.

Haruhi had to know the truth.

The truth about how he felt about her.

It was time to see where he stood in her affections.


End file.
